


Connected to Each Other

by hardbroken17



Series: Secrets of the Sea [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the OCs are mermaids, Angst and Drama, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elemental connections, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Harry has Cousins, House Divisions among OCs, Magical Creatures, Mermaid OCs - Freeform, Mermaids attend Hogwarts, Mermaids have control over all water, OC and Fred and George Weasley are a sneaky trio, Pegasus - Freeform, Phoenixs, Teenage Drama, Twin Drama, Twin Elements, Valkeries, Winged Unicorns, sister drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardbroken17/pseuds/hardbroken17
Summary: Jackie Pierce wakes up in a nightmare of her aunt and uncle’s death.It is time for Josie and  Conner to attend Hogwarts.DJ still hates her, and Kathleen is a good sister.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang & Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Secrets of the Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129634





	Connected to Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie has a nightmare.
> 
> The magical creatures are introduced.
> 
> We go to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the magical creatures have healing powers in some form. 
> 
> Also, Jackie’s scar is similar to my dog bite, on my cheek and neck, so I know what it feels like when it hurts.

A dark and looming cave, the sea stretching for miles, the shore far from conscious. The looming knowledge is what haunted the mind and made it blissfully blank. It was that fateful Halloween night, lights flickered in the living room, the cloaked Lord Voldemort approached. Death, running up carpeted stairs, hiding in plain sight. The scream of her aunt in her final moments, and the hissing words of the evil man before leaping into her cousin’s crib and pain erupting on her face.

“No!” Jacqueline Pierce screamed and sat up in bed, looking around as her hair fell out of it’s sleepy bun. The double doors of her bedroom swung open and a man with black hair came in, and looked up at his daughter.

“Jackie, are you ok my guppy?” He asked as a snort sounded on the bed next to Jackie. She turned her head and smiled down at the creature that had made the noise. A small dragon laid curled up in a ball, at the foot of Jackie’s bed. It had lilac purple and silver scales and a silver collar around it’s neck.

“Is Zubaeya good up there Jackie?” Her dad asked and Jackie smiled at him.

“Yeah, she’s ok Dad, just asleep.” She said and leaned over the edge of her bed and looked down at her dad. Jason Pierce has changed in the years since his children were born. In more ways than one, but his hair was a very easy way to show his age. Grey hairs were in the masses of his black hair and wrinkles had multiplied in numbers over the years.

“That’s good. Are you ok though sweetie? I heard you scream on my way to the kitchen.” He asked and Jackie sighed, putting her hand to her left cheek, where a long scar traveled along her cheek, and down to her neck.

“Yeah, I just dreamt about the night I got my scar, and Harry.” She said and Jason sighed, looking up at his daughter in her bed. Jackie and DJ Pierce had the weirdest bed arrangements. Jackie’s bed was large, because she had to have enough room for Zubaeya. It was oval shaped and had rose petal sheets, and a thick and blue comforter.

It was hanging from wooden supports, on the roof of their room, and the blankets on it hung over the edge, while her father had enchanted stepping stones with carpet over them to float as stairs to her bed, connected to the floor.

DJ’s bed was a little different. Since she didn’t have an Albino healing dragon like Jackie did, her bed was smaller. It was built into the wall and a full sized one, circular like Jackie’s and with a canopy over it. Her Phoenix, Alonsa had a perch that was also built into the wall, where she slept. Both sisters had their own wardrobes tucked against the wall and DJ had her Hogwarts trunk pushed against her bed.

Jackie’s trunk was on the floor, near to her wardrobe, with the lid open and halfway packed for the new term. In the corner of the room, next to the window seat, was a large nest that was framed in wood and covered by carpet. Inside was blankets and pillows for Zubaeya. Jason walked over to his daughter’s bed and she let his come up and wrap her up in a hug.

“I miss him Dad. I wish that we could’ve taken him in.” She said and Jason sighed and pulled away from his daughter.

“I miss him too sweetie. We did what we could but Dumbledore thought that it was best for him to be with Auntie Lily’s sister.” He said and Jackie nodded, just as they heard a voice in the room, glazed over in sleep.

“Daddy, Jackie, what are you two talking about up there?” It was DJ, and she was running a hand through her bright blonde hair, as Alonsa began to Twitter.

“Jackie had a nightmare about Cousin Harry.” Jason said and DJ rolled her eyes in the dark. Jackie didn’t want DJ to know about that because it had spelled trouble for her in the past. DJ always never cared about Jackie’s scar and what it said about her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her dad leave her bed, or open the curtains if their room. The rising sun flowed in on the outward opening windows.

“The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11. You girls can start packing when you’re ready. I’m going to go and wake up Jo and Conner, and help them get packed.” Jason said and closed the door to their room. He left the twins in silence until DJ got out of bed, keeping her back to Jackie as she began to pack her trunk the rest of the way. Jackie sighed and leaned over to her sleeping dragon, and reached out, running her fingers behind Zubaeya’s horns, and scratched behind her ears.

The lilac colored dragon opened an eye and looked up at Jackie. She had the most beautiful eyes, at least in Jackie’s opinion. They were bright blue and it looked like she had black eyeliner on. Jackie smiled at Zubaeya, who purred and crawled into her owner’s lap. She cuddled up to Jackie and now seemed to be as small as a chihuahua dog.

Jackie stroked her before the dragon hooked her paws over Jackie’s shoulders and the girl crawled across her bed, and walked down her floating stairs. On the way down, Zubaeya went onto Jackie’s shoulder. Jackie pulled on her white robe and her dragon leapt to her desk. She began to put her textbooks and quills into her trunk, tucking ink and parchment inside with it. She put her journal into her trunk and left her room, and her bitter twin sister.

Jackie went to get her clothes and when she came back, she put in her black and red school robes and an assortment of red and gold things went into the trunk. Since she had packed about half of her trunk the night before, Jackie spent only a few minutes packing up her trunk. The last thing she put in was her Quidditch robes, that were for her healing post on the Gryffindor team. Each House team had a Healer, that would step in and play if a player was too injured and would be lie first aid. Since Jackie was the only student at Hogwarts with an Albino healing dragon, she was Gryffindor’s Healer.

She went down the hall, wearing her robe and nothing underneath, and stopped at the long row of bookshelves that went in like an indent. She skimmed the right side and when her fingers fell on the spine of a brown covered book, titled ‘Mermaid Myths’ in peeking gold letters, she pulled it down, and a door opened in the wall. Jackie grinned and walked in, the door closing behind her. She walked down the flights of stairs and passed the opening to a grotto, with cushions and silks. She walked right into a cave with a pool of water.

Torches lined the rock walls and the pool rippled with tidal waves. Jackie looked around and took off her robe. She walked on bare feet to the pool and dipped her legs in, sliding in all the way, Jackie let her legs vanish, and her iridescent green tail tread water. Her fins twitched underwater and she sucked her head under the water, cleaning herself off.

She floated in the pool after getting clean and looked at the necklace that was on a pillow over head. It was a blood red ruby on a gold chain, and it ripples like a heartbeat. Jackie lugged her heavy tail out of the water and dried herself off. She held her hands over her tail and closed them into fists, and steam flowed up from her body. When it cleared, Jackie was in her human form again, and standing.

Her hair was clean and her body smelled like jasmine, as she pulled on her robe and went back to the surface level of the manor. She got back to her room and DJ was all dressed, and closing and locking her trunk that was labeled ‘Dian-Jacqueline’ in silver. She turned to face Jackie and her face morphed into a small smug scowl.

“You went into the grotto didn’t you?” She asked and Jackie nodded, letting the robe fall from her body and hung it on her hooks. DJ looked away as Jackie pulled out underwear and a bra. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a white top. Turning to DJ, Jackie stared lacing up her sneakers.

“Do you have a problem with me getting clean in the grotto to add to all the other problems you already have against me?” Jackie asked DJ, who was putting her blonde hair into a high ponytail, and zipping up her jacket.

“Kind of, I mean, you can get clean somewhere else you know?” She said and Jackie chuckled softly.

“I prefer in the grotto. I can struggle with secrets at Hogwarts where we have to hide from the humans in plain sight. Here, I can be myself. Mom always said that you should be yourself.” She said and DJ spat back.

“Well Mom also said that we have to keep our mermaid powers secret.” She said and Jackie rolled her eyes and the twins went silent. Jackie closed and locked her trunk, before sitting at her desk, and calling Zubaeya over. The Albino healing dragon spread her wings that were almost white on the inside, and flew to Jackie. The girl pet the top of her head and stood up.

“Okay Zubaeya, let’s get your saddle on girl.” She said and the dragon bowed to Jackie, growing larger, until she could hardly fit in her nest. Jackie put a sliver and black saddle on her back and fastened the sliver buckle. When the saddle was on, Jackie stepped back and her dragon shrunk tk a smaller size, like a dog. She then turned around and picked up her satchel, that she used to hide Zubaeya when they were in public, surrounded by Muggles.

When the older twins were ready, they walked out of their room, and into the sitting room, where they found the middle Pierce child, and the only one without a twin, and who got her own bedroom, Kathleen.

She was sitting on an armchair, with a pair of jeans on, a pair of boots, a black shirt and a red flannel over that. A jacket was over the side of the chair, and over that was a long scarf, with green and sliver colors on it. Kathleen looked up from her book and saw her older twin sisters, one with her hair in a ponytail, and a Phoenix with a blue and sliver necklace on her shoulder, and the other, with her strawberry blonde hair in a half ponytail, and her Albino dragon walking next to her like a cat, both girls wheeling their trunks next to them, before leaning them against the wall. Jackie looked at Kathleen and smiled at her sister, as Zubaeya flew around and settled on the back of Kathleen’s chair.

“Morning Kath. Is Dad still helping Conner and Jo pack?” Jackie asked as Kathleen stood up and hugged her sister. DJ on the other hand ignored both of her sisters and walked up the stairs, to Conner and Josie’s room. Kathleen and Jackie watched DJ go.

“She hates me because I’m a Slytherin.” Kathleen said and Jackie shook her head at her sister, the two sitting on the couch.

“She hates me because I’m a Gryffindor. DJ just wants to keep the Pierce family dynasty of being Ravenclaws intact and us being in other Houses might just be what the problem is. I love you because you’re the kindest Slytherin I know.” She said and Kathleen smiled, looking down at the ring she wore on one hand. It was a silver ring with the crest of Slytherin. It was the only other ring that she wore. The other was her Moon Ring, that she needed to be able to turn into her natural form and to use her powers.

“Thanks Jackie.” She said and it was only a few minutes before the rest of the family joined Jackie and Kathleen in the sitting room.

Josie and Conner were shy eleven year olds, about to start their first year at Hogwarts, both still getting used to having magical creatures. Conner had a white Pegasus, named Dawn, and Josie’s magical creature was a Valkyrie. Her name was Rihanna, and she was the rarest form of Valkyrie, being a wolf, with white fur and purple eyes, a horn that went to the back of her head and ended in a point. She could grow furry wings and fly, and shrink, like a whisk. They came down the stairs and Josie rubbed her hands while Rihanna pushed her head into Josie’s hands.

She was a beautiful young girl, with a head of dark red hair, that would shine as she walked, with tan skin and pretty purple eyes. She and Rihanna had the same color of eyes from their bond, of the animal gaining the same eye color as the owner. She was Jackie, DJ, Kathleen, and Conner’s sister, it she was not Jason’s daughter. Something had happened in her DNA, while in the process of extraction and she became fatherless.

Conner had a dad, but she didn’t, and she was the only one in the family without a father. The Pierces got ready to leave for King’s Cross station, and Kathleen put on her jacket and Slytherin colored scarf. Her winged unicorn, Dusk Mane had left early that morning, flying to Hogwarts Castle, because he couldn’t shrink like Zubaeya could. DJ coaxed Alonsa into her cage and once inside, she was cloaked to look like an owl. Jackie opened her satchel and Zubaeya flew in, shrinking to the size of a tiny hamster. Rihanna cloaked herself time appear as a dog.

The family got to King’s Cross and loaded their trunks onto trolleys. As the Pierces pushed their trolleys through King’s Cross, Jackie kept on looking for Harry. Since he was the same age as Jo and Conner, it would make sense for him to be starting at Hogwarts that year. She was pushed out of those thoughts when she saw DJ go through the barrier. Kathleen went next, her hand on Conner’s back.

Josie went at a running pace and Jackie followed soon after. When Jackie stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, she saw her dad appear behind her. She fiddled with her Moon Ring on her hand and pushed her trolley to the train, as she lost sight of her siblings. Jackie found an empty compartment and loaded her trunk into it, before turning back to her dad, and hugging him tightly.

“I love you Dad. Tell Nanna I love her and that I will come to Celesta Island, and learn SunFire magic.” She said, leaning close the Jason’s ear, and then pulling back. Her father nodded at his daughter and she smiled before turning around and getting onto the train. Zubaeya flew out of her satchel and grew to the size of DJ’s Phoenix, Alonsa.

People watched Jackie walk down the train with Zubaeya, some jealous that she had a dragon, others not caring, and one, happy to see her after a summer apart.

“Jackie, get over here girl!” Jackie looked up from Zubaeya. It was George Weasley, her best friend and mutual crush. His bright red hair framed his face and his freckles lined the bridge of his nose. He was smiling at her and was still wearing his knit sweater. Jackie smiled and came over to him, giving him a big hug.

“Hey, how was your summer?” She asked and George shrugged his shoulders, the two walking to a compartment together, where they were sure to meet George’s friend Lee Jordan and his twin brother, Fred.

“Ok, you only wrote to me with Zubaeya once. What were you doing all summer?” He asked and Jackie couldn’t say. She wanted to tell him, but she had to keep her mermaid lineage a secret from the humans and George was a human. She also knew that she couldn’t tell him that she had been with her Nanna on Celesta Island, practicing SunFire magic all summer, after learning MoonShadow magic the summer before.

“I was visiting my Nanna a lot. She misses me all the time and Zubaeya was really into sleeping on me. I never got a chance beside that one time to write. I’m sorry George.” She said and he smiled, opening the compartment door for Jackie. She walked in and sat down across from Fred and Lee, George sitting next to her. Zubaeya got on the seat and curled up in a ball.

“Hey Jackie, you’ll never guess who George and I met at the barrier.” Fred said and Jackie looked up from Zubaeya.

“Who?”

“Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, how is Jackie going to react?


End file.
